Various display devices are equipped for stereo viewing. Unlike mono viewing, stereo viewing involves the display of separate content for the right and left human eye. Specifically, such stereo viewing requires the presentation of a separate image to the left and right human eye. In one particular type of stereo viewing, namely time sequential stereo viewing, such left and right images are presented in an alternating manner. To ensure a proper stereo viewing experience, stereoscopic glasses are also typically used which make the left image only visible to the left eye and the right image only visible to the right eye at the appropriate time.
In the past, time sequential stereo viewing has worked well on CRTs and related displays [e.g. high frame rate (DLP) projectors, etc.]. However, time sequential stereo viewing has not shown promise with liquid crystal displays (LCDs), whether flat-panel or in the form of a projector, due to several issues. For example, a slow response time of pixels in LCD environments causes “ghosting” of the left image in the right view, and visa versa.
Prior art FIG. 1 includes a graph 10 showing the slow response time associated with the use of an LCD or similar device. As shown, a display control signal 30 is shown for controlling a particular pixel of the LCD to display a relevant portion of various frames F1, F2, F3 of display content to a tight and left eye of a user. Such display control signal 30 is configured to depict a first color value 21 during the display of a first frame F1 (intended for a right eye of the user), a second color value 22 during the display of a second frame F2 (intended for a left eye of the user), and a third color value 23 during the display of a third frame F3 (intended for the right eve of the user), etc.
Due to the aforementioned slow response time of LCD pixels, an actual output 40 is shown to lag the display control signal 30. This results in a pixel value of a previous frame “bleeding” into in a pixel value of a subsequent frame which, in turn, results in each eye unfortunately, receiving content, at least in part, not intended for such eye, causing less-than-desired stereo viewing (e.g. the aforementioned ghosting, etc).
Where prior art techniques exist for addressing this shortcoming (e.g. overdriving pixel values, etc.), there is still a continuing need for overcoming this and/or other problems associated with the prior art.